What is left?
by Avairesweets
Summary: Usui for some reason can't live on anymore and tries to commit suicide, he learns the lesson that turns him from a perverted alien from planet Pheremone to a man.
1. Chapter 1

Usui Takumi finished his cleaning duties in class 2-1 at Seika High, a school that only recently became a co-ed school four years ago. As a result the ratio of boys to girls attending Seika is 80 to 20.

Usui starts off towards his apartment. The sun had started to set and the sky was gradually dyed the sky a variety of reds, purples, oranges, and blues. The day had been partially cloudy so the sky now looked like a warm-colored canvas with black and gray splotches. Usui sighed into the faded day. As he walked his existence droned to the back of his mind. He was held captive by his own thoughts.

He thought of Misaki and when he learned her secret. He recalled walking through the city and seeing her take out the trash at Maid Latte. She was in her work uniform, a frilly maid uniform with stockings. He found it looked amazing on her and so he thought he was seeing a real piece of her and this excitement caused his heart to tighten. When he heard her story he was a bit pleased to learn more about her. From that day forward nearly every day he came to Maid Latte to support Misaki.

But now… he had never felt so weak, so useless, and unlovable. He wanted nothing more than to fall into Misaki's arms. He knew he had hurt even her. He had made her fell useless and failed to reassure her. Even so somehow she didn't hate him. And now … oh god. He can't stand to believe it, how horrible his family could be. Usui didn't think he could stand to go home, if he saw himself in the mirror he would surely vomit.

He looked up to see he was at the entrance of Maid Latte. Misaki would get off from work in an hour. He wanted nothing more to hold her close and breathe in her scent. She would be working on the floor now so if he did that now then surly the moron trio would freak out and unnecessary attention would arise. He didn't even know how he got here. Wouldn't he need to take the train to get here? He started home yet again and came to a crossroad halfway home.

He heard a horn in the distance. He thought if he ended it right here, he wouldn't make Misaki suffer. He wouldn't need to see his family or even his own face. He wouldn't need to hear another confession from some girl he didn't even know. He wouldn't even need to hear the senior's half-assed praise. The train raced towards and he slowly stepped on the tracks. He heard a distant noise that sounded vaguely familiar. A tear ran down and gently stroked his cheek. He was frightened beyond belief but then and there steadily accepted his death.


	2. Chapter 2

Usui Takumi had heard a loud scream as he stood on the tracks. His consciousness of the train roaring towards him, it said it would all be over. He felt peace and excitement at the same time. Suddenly he felt a warm presence violently throw him. He watched as the train sped forth before him. He bit back tears wondering why he was alive. Why was he staring at the object that should have killed him? What on earth had saved him?

He realized he had Misaki holding him close as he sat on the ground in front of the tracks. "You idiot" Misaki screamed halfway to tears, "What the hell did you hope to accomplish".

Usui, still wanting to die, instantly tried to bite his tongue so hard no one would ever be able to stop the bleeding. Misaki kept Usui from biting his tongue so Usui thrashed furiously to squirm out of her grip. Unfortunately, Kanou was there with Yukimera and Kanou quickly hypnotized Usui into a deep slumber.

With the help of Kanou and Yukimera, the trio was able to carry Usui to Misaki's home in his current comatose state. It was more or less night at this moment. Stars could clearly be seen but the sky remained purple. Misaki noted this but immediately disregarded it. "In what way shape or form was that supposed to mean something" Misaki silently scolded herself. Kanou and Yukimera said nothing as they carried Usui.

No words were needed because each individual had the same thing in their minds. "Why would he want to die so much? Was it my fault? Should I do something differently? What do we do now?" There was a deep throbbing in Misaki's chest her head and throat began to hurt so bad she almost threw up. "Dammit" she screamed in her head "If he wasn't always so godamned stoic she could have prevented this"!

Eventually the three got to Misaki's house. As soon as Misaki's mother and Suzuna saw Usui they both prepared a bed and Misaki's mother went for groceries. Kanou trusted Misaki to take care of Usui and he left with Yukimera. Misaki sat next to Usui as he slept. She listened to his gentle rhythmic breathing. She softly fell to slumber and was woken up by the noise of her mother returning.

Misaki's eyes fell to Usui who was still asleep but she knew he wouldn't be for long. She rushed out to the grocery bags and flipped through to find the ingredients for Miso soup. She also found a medicine bottle while searching the bags. She realized it was a pain killer and instantly knew what her mom was up to. Her mom planned to make Miso soup and slip the pain killer to tranquilize Usui A.K.A. she planned to drug Usui. Good thing Misaki learned how to cook better from Suzuna so she decided to make the Miso soup without the drugs. She couldn't accept knowing her mom had planned to keep Usui drugged into sleep. She still couldn't believe Usui was that bad. She thought about it for a while. "Maybe … I should drug him if he pulls this crap again I may not be able to save him again.


End file.
